


Strip Tease

by Kris



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Slash, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ruling families brought Drake into the present, they wanted to make sure that he was perfectly content, willing to do exactly what they asked - Hannibal's job was to keep him happy and occupied and docile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

"Strip," Drake orders, "do not speak," the large man is sitting on the end of his bed, looking dark and handsome and dangerous, watching Hannibal with a vaguely bored expression. Hannibal knows that the vampire warlord has gone through six other concubines, knows because Danica Talos herself had warned him when she'd led him up here that keeping Drake happy was difficult at the best of times and if Hannibal somehow managed to disappoint the vampire and keep his miserable life, Danica would end it for him. Fucking bitch.

Hannibal dances when he strips. Exotic dancing is something that got drilled into him over and over again since he was pulled from the hovel that he lived in with twenty other people put into pet training. There's no music but Hannibal dances well and he knows it. Drake swipes his tongue over full lips as he watches and Hannibal makes certain that when the barely there button up white shirt slides down to his wrists, it catches at the cuffs, binds his hands behind his back and Drake leans forward on his elbows to watch, eyes dark with lust.

Hannibal smirks on the inside and turns so Drake sees his bound hands at the small of his back. Gives the vampire a chance to watch the muscles play in Hannibal's shoulders and arms when slides his hands out of the shirt sleeves, one at a time. The shirt drifts down to the ground as he turns around once more and Hannibal's hands come up to his neck, free of any bite marks or scars, before he trails them back down his chest, his right hand detours to his right nipple while his left hand slides down flat abs and scratches lightly to leave little welts at the surface.

Drake's eyes trail the small scratch lines and Hannibal lets the fingers of his left hand slide just a little under the waistband of his loose cargo pants, his thumb plays over the strings tying him in place and he rolls his head back while his body sways to his internal rhythm, he moves his right hand down to join his left and slowly pulls the string of his pants free. The pants slide down his legs slowly, catching on his hip bones before a final hip shimmy has them pooling around his ankles. He steps out of them and pretends he doesn't hear the pleased rumble coming from Drake because cockiness will get him killed. He's naked now except the gold cock ring that Asher had forced on him before Danica had led him up here to this room and he moves until he's just an arms length away from Drake and kneels.

Drake's hand comes out and rests on Hannibal's head, long fingers tangling in the wild blond locks as he tugs to pull Hannibal back up to his feet. Yanks Hannibal's mouth to his and kisses him harshly, forcing Hannibal's mouth open. Hannibal always failed at this part, no matter how many times the trainers kissed him, gently, passionately, brutally, he never wants to give up control and instinct has him fighting back, duelling his tongue with Drake's until Drake's hand tightens in Hannibal's hair and he gasps distracted by the brief but sharp burst of pain. Drake's mouth devours his and Hannibal concedes because the distraction lost him all ground as the vampire's tongue sweeps into his mouth.

Drake's hands slide out of Hannibal's hair, down his neck taking the same path that Hannibal's hands had taken during his performance. He pinches at Hannibal's nipple almost cruelly and Hannibal jerks lightly in his hold with a wanton moan. Drake chuckles at the way Hannibal's body begs for more when his hand closes around Hannibal's cock straining against the cock ring holding him in place.

Hannibal is forced to pull his mouth away, breathing in shallow pants from the soul sucking kisses and Drake trails his lips down the side of Hannibal's neck, tongue drawing interesting patters that make Hannibal weak in the knees. When sharp canines trail scratch gently at his pulse point Hannibal offers more of his neck and moans when Drake bites down without breaking the skin.

"Get on the bed," Drake orders, voice gone husky with lust. Hannibal crawls onto the bed, he can feel Drake's eyes on him for a good minute, can hear the sound of Drake shedding his clothes before the bed dips from the added weight of Drake's body. He shivers when Drake's breath ghosts over his entrance and jerks up to a kneeling position when blunt teeth nip at his hip bone. Drake leans on the piles of pillows at the head of the bed and Hannibal is entranced with the hard body in front of him until a bottle of oil is pressed into his hands.

"Prepare yourself, slowly." Drake orders, Hannibal swallows heavily and licks his lips, a shot of arousal coursing through him. He twists the lid off the oil, coats his fingers in it. On the bed with his knees spread wide, Hannibal reaches behind himself and presses the first finger in. Drake's eyes are intense and focused on Hannibal's eyes rather than the point where Hannibal's fingers are disappearing into his body. He shudders in reaction when the second finger that he slips in alongside the first brushes against his prostate. Drake rests his hand cold and flat on Hannibal's abdomen as the third finger joins the first two. Hannibal pants as he grinds down against his fingers and Drake finally reaches out and clasps Hannibal's wrist.

"Enough," the vampire orders and rolls them over so quickly that Hannibal's head spins before he focuses on Drake's face. The colour in Drake's eyes is swirling like a storm of brown, gold and gray. Drake pulls Hannibal's legs up over his shoulders, lines up and presses his cock into Hannibal without stopping until Hannibal can feel the vampire's balls heavy against his ass. Drake doesn't move inside of him right away, instead he catches Hannibal's hands and lifts the to wrap around the wooden frame of the bed. His hands hold Hannibal's hips still like a vise as he pulls out slow almost all the way and presses back in just as slowly. Hannibal lets his head fall back, keeps his hands where Drake placed him and shudders with the sensations that Drake invokes in him as his cock nudges past Hannibal's prostate with every slow thrust. He wants to beg, god he wants to beg so badly but all that's left to him is the pathetic small whines that come out of his mouth, until Drake finally, finally speeds his thrusts, body rocking into Hannibal's so hard that if Hannibal hadn't been holding onto the bed frame they would have crashed into the wall.

The vampire pounds into him with hard, fast strokes and Hannibal feels the pressure building and building until it's almost unbearable, until Drake lets a hand slide to the gold cock ring and flicks it open.

"Come, now," another order that Hannibal can't help but obey, especially with the teeth that sink deep into his throat, his body clenches tight around the cock inside of him and the world whites out under the force of his orgasm. Hears and animalistic roar as Drake's thrusts lose their rhythm. When he blinks the white clear of his vision he's still holding onto the bed frame and Drake is staring at him. Hannibal cocks his head in question, raises an eyebrow.

"You may speak," Drake says, amusement in his voice. Hannibal grins.

"That was fucking awesome," he says. "Can I let go of the bed frame now?"

Drake snorts and pulls Hannibal's arms down. He throws a cloth down on Hannibal's chest. "Clean yourself and get some rest, I'm not finished with you yet, Pet." He does as he's told and he's drifting off to sleep when he hears Drake open the door, call for Danica and say "I'll keep this one."

/end


End file.
